


A New Family Member

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, a lot of fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: James and Thomas find a little kitten in their garden and start caring for it...





	A New Family Member

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> as some of you guys might know from my Tumblr, my poor kitty passed away last night after a sudden and unexpected illness. My eyes hurt so much from crying all day, but I really, really needed to write this, also as some kind of hommage to my kitty, whom we actually just found in the garden one day last year and then kept after nobody came to pick him up. He was the smartest little guy ever and I miss him so much already...  
> I hope you guys like this very short one shot, I tried to make it as cute and fluffy as possible, even if I fear that my writing might have suffered some from today's sad events :/ enjoy reading!

It was a lazy Friday evening in early October. James was resting on the couch, his head bedded on his husband’s lap, reading to him from the Odyssey, while Thomas gently was running his fingers through his hair. 

“Hold on a second, love”, Thomas disrupted him after a while and stopped messing up his hair. “Did you hear that?”, he asked him. 

“What?”, James gave back, mildly irritated, because he hadn’t heard anything. 

“That sound...there it was again! What’s that?”, Thomas wanted to know. 

“I still didn’t hear it”, he returned, putting the book down and listened intensely. 

“Listen!”

“I would, if you could just be...oh! I heard it as well now! It comes from outside”, James pointed out. It had sounded like a whimper. 

“Let me look what it is”, Thomas meant and James sat up on the couch to watch his husband walk over to the door that lead outside to their terrace. 

“Do you need a torch?”, James asked, getting up now to investigate as well. “Thomas?”, he added as he didn’t get a reply and went to the backdoor to see for himself what was going on outside. In the dim light that was coming from inside the house, he could see Thomas standing a few metres away near the flower-bed staring down at something. 

“Oh my god, look at that!”, Thomas all but shrieked in enchantment and surprise, as James stepped out onto the terrace. He didn’t see what his husband was referring to, because he was right in front of it, blocking the view. 

“What is it?”, James wanted to know a little suspicious, but also curious, as Thomas bend down to pick something up. 

“Look! It’s a little kitten!”, Thomas turned around with a fairly small ginger kitten in his arms. It was so tiny that it perfectly fit between his palms as he cautiously brought it over to the terrace. 

“How did it get here?”, James wondered. “It must have got lost.”

“Poor little thing, it looks so weak. We should feed it”, Thomas replied, examining the petite animal. 

“I’ll pour some milk for it”’, James suggested and went inside and into the kitchen. As he came back into the living room with a bowl of milk, Thomas was kneeing on the floor tickling the kitten’s little fluffy belly. 

“It’s so cute”, he said, laughing about the small creature rolling around on its back as James put the bowl down next to it.

“There you go, little guy”, he meant directed to the kitten which curiously got onto its tiny legs to lumber over to the bowl and sniffed on it. 

“It doesn’t seem to like it”, James who was squatting down observed.

“It’s something new and unknown, just wait and see”, Thomas returned smiling brightly as the kitty tried licking some milk hesitantly with its teeny tongue. “See!”

“What are we doing now?”, James considered. “We can’t just put it out there again, it’s too small to survive on its own.”

“Yes, and it’s already getting quite cold at night”, Thomas agreed with him as the watched the kitten drink. “Maybe someone will come around looking for it tomorrow, but we’ll keep it for now”, Thomas decided. 

 

As it turned out, nobody came searching for the kitten, not the next day, nor the days following. After just three days of caring for the little animal, feeding it, watching it drink its milk, building a small bed for it out of a cardboard box, playing around with a woollen string, smiling about it sleeping under the coffee table and hiding under their bed, they’d gotten so used to its presence that they both secretly hoped nobody would come to pick it up. 

At first James hadn’t particularly been eager about the perspective of having a pet around because it demanded some kind of responsibility to care for it, empty the litter-box, buy a whole selection of cat food just to test which one it liked best. But in the end, he came to enjoy the kitten greatly, not only because it was the sweetest little thing he’d ever seen, but also because Thomas absolutely adored it and he loved watching him interact with the tiny animal. 

“We should give him a name”, Thomas proposed on the third day. They’d figured out it was a tomcat before. “We can’t just always call him kitty if he’s going to stay with us.”

“Alright, any suggestions?”, James laughed, because he really couldn’t come up with any good names. 

“I was thinking about Schrödinger”, his husband replied with a straight face. 

“What?”

“Schrödinger’s cat…”, Thomas gave back, an amused sparkle in his eyes. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?”, James returned in feigned annoyance. 

“I’m kidding, how about Tipsy? He’s always staggering around on his shaky little legs”, he meant, laughing, as the kitten did just that, almost slipping as he tried chasing after a small ball of wool that Thomas had rolled up for him earlier. 

“I think it’s cute, fitting”, James meant, smiling, looking between Thomas and the cat. 

“Do you also think so, Tipsy?”, Thomas asked the kitten and to their utter surprise and amusement, he actually meowed in reply. 

“I assume that was a ‘yes’ then”, James said, grinning, as he watched his husband flicking the woollen ball away for Tipsy to run after it once again.

**Author's Note:**

> that whole Schrödinger thing was something my brother came up with as a joke once, but he still used to call our kitty Schrödi for fun sometimes :D


End file.
